


He Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty

by thelegendarymistermiguel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Just sayin', M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Steve fucks himself with a dildo btw, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegendarymistermiguel/pseuds/thelegendarymistermiguel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's been away on business for two weeks. And when he comes home, he discovers just how much Steve had been needing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting as one whole story instead of a two-chaptered one. Figured it went as well. Hope you like iiit.

"I miss you."

Tony can actually hear the sadness in Steve's voice. It's been two weeks since they've seen each other, and since Steve really doesn't understand Skype, they haven't been able to talk except on the phone. Tony's sitting in his hotel room in Sydney, it's almost nine o'clock at night and he doesn't know what time it is in New York but he knows that it's not exactly 'early at night'. And Steve sounds so exhausted. Tony had heard that there was a huge bank robbery in Manhattan and Steve, along with Clint and Natasha, has been called in to assist the police, and it had turned quickly into a hostage situation. But no one had died, and eventually, they were able to capture the robbers. But it lasted nearly eight hours.

"Steve?" Tony asks, tired himself.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"...Shouldn't you know that? I mean, you're the one in Australia..."

"Steve."

"What?"

"What time is in  _in New York_?"

Steve doesn't answer for a minute, and Tony sighs into the phone. "Steve. Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Well, I didn't want to miss your call and I knew you wouldn't be able to call until later, I knew you were in a business meeting-"

Tony, that whole time, had been researching the time in New York City, and when he finds it, he sighs with anger. And also a touch of sentiment. "Steve."

"Tony?"

"I know what time it is there."

"...You do?"

Tony scoffs in disbelief. "You stayed up all night for me?"

"...Of course I did. I haven't heard your voice in almost... three days? Yeah, three days. And I couldn't last another day." Steve says and Tony can hear the smile in his voice.

"Steve..." Sentiment swells in him at the thought of someone, especially Steve, waiting up all night for him while he's on the other side of the world just to hear his voice. "I'm coming back tomorrow."

"I know." Steve says shortly. "It's just that... I can't stand not seeing you. For two weeks."

"Well, it's gonna happen again, whether you like it or not." Tony rubs his chin. "I warned you about this when you moved in."

"Yes, I know. But I knew you would be worth it, and you are." 

Tony smiles widely to himself at Steve's words. He doesn't say anything, but to cut away from the sappiness, he readjusts himself in his chair and says, "So, how has it been without me there?"

"Well, it's been fine. Pepper's been doing really good while you've been gone, and-"

"I wasn't talking about that. I wanted to know how  _you've_ been doing." Tony says.

"Oh." Steve says with a hint of astonishment. "I've... been fine. Just... missing you, is all."

Tony smiles. "That's good." He thinks for a minute on how to continue on with the conversation, so he asks, "Have you done... anything... without me?"

Steve's quiet for a minute. "What?"

"Like.. y'know, touched... yourself?" Tony chews on his bottom lip.

"What?!" Steve gasps and Tony hears the bed springs creek as Steve shoots up in the bed. "Tony!" Tony's giggling the whole time. "That's so inappropriate to talking about on- on the phone!"

Tony laughs for a minute, and then sighs. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"O-Of course it's a 'no'!" Steve says but Tony can tell he's smiling now.

"Really?" Tony asks, and he decides to get the show on the road at this point. "I have."

"Y-You have?" Steve's voice is wavering.

"Yeah. I have."

"To that... porn... stuff?" Steve asks, still wavering.

Tony shrugs, but the remembers Steve can't see him so he says, "No. Not really."

"Well, then, to... what?" 

Tony bites his bottom lip, and confesses, "Well, usually... I was thinking about you."

"...You were?" Steve asks, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah. And I... I thought about when you and I... have sex, and what it feels like when you... when you..." Tony's hard now, unconsciously unbuttoning his shirt until the very part where his shirt is tucked into his pants.

His mind wanders to Steve, and what he looks like when he's on his knees on their bed, head hanging low between his shoulders, sweating and breathing as Tony pounds into him. Or what he looks like on his knees, his blue eyes beautifully blown wide with lust, staring up at Tony as Tony stuffs his dick down Steve's wet and tight and hot throat.

Tony tugs his shirt out of his pants, and faintly he can hear Steve ask, "Tony...?"

And just Steve's voice alone is enough to make Tony's cock pulse, deep and rumbling. " _Steve_."

"A-Are you...?"

Tony's hand slips down his chest, listening to Steve stumble over his words and then it gets to the hem of his pants and he lifts them, hand dipping in and he lets his fingers barely brush the head of his dick.

"Yeah." He sighs.

Steve is quiet for a minute, and then says, "Does it- does it feel good?"

That sentence sets Tony off, wrapping a hand around his dick and pulling it out, tugging on it a few times.

"Oh, fuck Steve... yeah, it does. It-."

"What- what are you thinking about?" Steve asks.

Tony stops all movement, shocked slightly at Steve's forwardness, and stutters, "Just... you."

"I'm..." Steve sounds odd, "just picturing me can... get you 'off'?" 

Tony chuckles, "Well, yeah, of course. You're fucking beautiful." He starts thinking about Steve's tight stomach and big arms and his strong legs...

 "God." He gasps as he squeezes his cock, nearly dropping the phone that's up to his ear. 

"Tony..." Tony hears the unzipping of Steve's pants and then Steve says, "I wish I was there. I wish I could kiss you. I..."

"I wish you were here, too." Tony whispers and he strokes from base to tip, twisting at the head. "I wish I could... fuck, I wish..."

He hears Steve make a choked sound and then he whispers, "Damn, Tony... what-what... tell me what... you would... do to me."

Tony's hips thrust at those words and he groans, "God, you fucking want me to talk dirty to you, oh... shit, ugh..." His hand strokes up and down faster and faster. He props the phone between his shoulder and his cheek and reaches down, cupping his balls with the other hand.

"Tony, please," comes Steve's whimper from the other end of the line. 

"Okay, okay. I... would... I would start off by kissing you, and kissing your neck, and I would... grab your fucking perfect ass, fuck, Steve, you're-" Tony has to take a minute to focus on his breathing, because talking dirty to Steve, combined with stroking his own dick is literally taking his breath away.

Steve makes a strangled sound and faintly Tony hears a slick stroking sound. "Oh my God Steve, you're so fucking perfect..."

"Oh... Tony, you-" Steve sounds like he's about to object, so Tony quickly cuts him off.

"Steve, you're amazing. And perfect. And sexy. And nice and cute and... I can't believe someone like you would ever fall in love with someone like me." Tony takes a break from pleasuring himself so he can make sure that Steve feels just as perfect as he should.

"Tony... that's so..." Steve's voice trails off, and then he hears Steve take a deep breath and say, "I miss you."

Tony smiles fondly. "I'm gonna be back tomorrow."

"I know." Steve whispers. "I know. I can't wait."

"I can't wait, either." Tony says, and then he decides to get back to what they were doing and he says, "And when I get home, I'm gonna take you to me bedroom and I'm gonna show you just how much I miss you."

Steve's breathing becomes a little heavier again and Tony says, "I'm gonna rip off all your clothes. And then I'm gonna kiss you, and I'm gonna... I'm gonna turn you over and kiss your neck, and kiss down your back all the way to your perfect ass, and then I'm gonna just... fuck, Steve, I'm gonna... spread your cheeks as wide as they'll go." Tony's hand is stroking softly because he knows if he goes any quicker he's gonna cum.

He hears Steve moan highly and then Steve whispers, "Fuck, Tony, I'm already- shit, I'm already fucking close to... mmm."

"I'm gonna... make you feel so good, Steve." Tony whispers, listening to the soft thwapping sound of Steve's cock, and the way he breathes so heavily and occasionally lets out a whimper or a light mewl. "I'm gonna push into you, right up to the hilt. And I'm gonna wait, until you're ready, because I know that it can hurt and burn sometimes, and once you're ready, I'm gonna... shit, fuck... I'm gonna pull out until just the tip is in, and then I'll pound right back in and just listen as you moan for me, listen as you whimper every time I pull out and the way you cry out when I thrust back in is just..."

"Ogh, Tony, mm!" Steve's moans are getting more and more loud, sometimes he grunts and Tony knows it's barely a matter of seconds before he cums.

"But before all that, I'm gonna have you on your knees, with my dick down your throat." There's a whine on the other line and Tony presses on, "I know how you love it, when I shove myself so far down your throat that you have to fight the urge to gag, or cough. But it's so sexy when you do that, babe. And when my balls are resting on your chin, and there's spit coming from your mouth because it's too big for you."

"Oh, God, fucking- Tony, I'm close, I'm so close..." Steve moans.

"Or I'm gonna let you fuck me. I love it when you push into me, right up against that spot that makes me moan like a bitch. And when you stuff your cock in my throat." Tony's hand strokes a little faster now, "And when I can barely breath when you shoot down my throat and I'm forced to swallow and it tastes so fucking good, and I don't know if that's just you or what, but fuck, I love it when you cum down my throat. Does it feel good when I swallow? Think about it. Think about how I'm tight or wet or how it feels when I'm stuffed down your throat, or when I'm buried inside of you. Think about how good it feels."

"Fuck, Tony!" Steve moans Tony's named as he cums, and Tony can actually hear the cum splash onto Steve's body and just imagining it makes Tony cum, shooting all over his chest and stomach.

They each take a few minutes to regain their breath, both breathing heavily and after a few minutes, Tony finally speaks. "I love you, Steve."

Steve is quiet for a minute before he responds, "I love you, too. So much."

"You need sleep." Tony inquires, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and cleaning himself off.

"I know. But I want to keep talking to you."

"I want you to sleep." 

"But-"

"No, Steve. Get some sleep. For me."

Steve's silent for a second and then says, "Okay. I'll see you when you come home."

"See you then, Cap." Tony smiles.

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

Steve doesn't wake up until about 3 in the afternoon. He's still alone, in the Tower, Tony isn't home yet. He said he wouldn't land until late. And Steve doesn't know exactly what he can do to prepare for Tony's arrival.

All he knows is, the first thing Tony wants to do when he gets home is... him.

Which sounds cheesy, and gross and cliche, but it's true and Steve can't wait.

He runs out to the store around 5, waiting for word from Tony. Still none.

Finally, at 6, his phone chimes while he's sitting on the couch, watching a TV show that Bruce raved about. Something about a man who travels around in a blue space phone booth and Steve has no idea what the hell is going on in the damn show, but it sure as hell is entertaining. 

He lifts it up and the message displays:

**From: Tony Stark**

**_Just landed at LAX. Be home in a few hours. I know I shouldnt ask this but please stay up for me. I love you._  **

Steve smiles and types back an 'okay, love you too'. 

The sun begins to go down around 7, and Steve begins to feel antsy. Because he can't wait for Tony to come home. He's bored, all night, until about 10, when his phone chimes again.

**From: Tony Stark**

**_I just landed an hour ago, on my way now. I want you ready for when I come home._  **  **  
**

Attached, there is a picture, and when Steve hits 'download', seconds later it displays Tony, who had apparently sneaked away to a bathroom. He's dressed in his suit, and taking a picture of himself in the mirror.

But then Steve sees what the focus of the picture is supposed to be. Tony's out of his pants, hard and leaking, hand wrapped around the base, his mouth slightly hung open and his eyes half lidded.

Steve bites his lip, his pants involuntarily getting tighter. He can't look away, Tony just looks way too good. And Steve can't wait to feel him.

Steve shuts the phone and leaves it on the counter, turning off all the lights and heading to their bedroom. So, Tony wants him ready. And he certainly will be.

He dims the lights in the room, just barely glowing and lays down on the bed, stripping down to his boxers which he decides to leave on. Tony will be home soon, so he decides to ready himself for his arrival.

He stares up at the ceiling, picturing the image Tony sent him in his head. That leads him to just what Tony looks like in general, and he can't honestly believe how Tony can look as amazing as he does. He's muscular, not overly so and he's got tight arms and strong legs that have been able to support both men's weight in the past, when Tony held him up against the wall and took him there. He has a sturdy back, and strong reserve, thick hair and a scruff that drives Steve insane. 

Steve licks his lips and his hand begins to trail down his body, running over his abs to the waistband of his boxers. He doesn't stick his hand in, he likes to tease himself sometimes, even though it's a dirty thing to do. His breath is hitching in his throat as he runs his hands over his cloth-covered dick, palming it and trailing his fingers over it.

He moans softly at the pleasure he's giving himself, even though he knows when Tony gets home, it's going to get a lot better.

He decides to reenact what Tony talked to him about on the phone yesterday, how it feels when Tony does all the great things he does. When he pushes to the hilt, deep inside of Steve. It feels so amazing, being filled with Tony's dick, leaking inside of him, pushing against that sweet bundle inside him that ignites the fire low in his stomach and turns him into mush. Or when Tony pushes him to his knees, and Steve keeps his hands at his sides while he lets Tony's hands gather in his hair and force his cock down Steve's throat , and Steve lets him use his throat for as long as he wants, and Steve sits and takes it, because Tony's cock tastes so good, and the small kink he gets when his air is restricted makes him nearly cum in his fucking pants. He always debates whether he should tell Tony about it, but he decides not to, because he doesn't want to freak Tony out.

His mind travels to when he's on top, stuffed deep into Tony's hole. Tony, no matter how much Steve streches him or pounds into him, is so tight, always. And he's so warm, and inviting and the noises Tony makes when Steve hits that spot inside him sound  _hypnotizing,_ and it pushes Steve onward, making him never want to let Tony ever go. Ever.

A minute passes of Steve thinking about fingering, and how Tony feels inside him because he can't take his mind off it, and he remembers Tony once mentioned something about sex toys, and how he had some in his closet and they could use one, if Steve wanted. Steve always said he'd think about it, but now that Tony wants him ready... well, it seems a good a time as any.

Steve, not registering how much his thoughts has taken his breath away or just how much blood as left his head to go to his cock, stands up, slightly winded, and pads over to the closet, turning the light on and surfing through the racks of suits and shirts and pants to find the toys. 

They're in the back, behind a rack of shoes. It's in a shoe box, and when Steve pulls it out from behind and opens the box, he blushes at the contents. The thing inside is... what did Tony call it? A dildo? Sounds right, Steve decides, because Tony said dildos are made to look like penises, and they're for both men and women.

So Steve takes it out, and it's pretty big, bigger than either man but he still returns to bed with it, laying down and finally tugging his boxers down his legs and kicking them to the side. He doesn't know how to lay so that the... dildo, and Steve is embarrassed just by the name, goes in just right.

He lays flat on his back and bends his knees up, feet flat on the bed and takes one last look at the toy, before he decides to press it against his hole (at least, that's where he thinks it's supposed to go).

He pushes the rubbery thing harder, but he's too closed up. Figuring he needs to loosen himself, he puts two fingers in his mouth and sucks on them, making them wet, and then reaches down again, pressing one against his hole. Biting his lip to keep from crying out at the discomfort, he presses it inside, jaw tightening. 

"Augh, shit." He whispers, thinking he's doing it wrong because it doesn't feel like it does when Tony does it. When Tony does it, it feels good. Amazing. Steve's fucking it up badly, and he silently curses himself for doing this to Tony, because he's so bad at it.

But he still pushes his finger in to the knuckle, hooking it around, looking for the spot, but it hurts, no longer just discomfort. So he adds another finger, hooking them and scissoring them both, trying to find that spot, but it's not working and it's just hurting him to the point where he can feel tears, and he hates that. 

But his hole is stretched enough for that toy to fit, so he takes out his fingers and positions the toy there again, pressing it inside. He feels different, better, and he moans softly. He pushes it in, as far as it will go, and then it hits that spot inside him.

He cries out, arching his back, pulling the toy out just enough to where he gets the empty feeling and then he buries it into himself again. It doesn't feel like Tony, not nearly, but it still feels really good.

He pulls it out, and then back in, and then out, and back in, setting up a rhythm. He's moaning and groaning, whimpering and whispering Tony's name because he's imagining two things: one, that Tony is fucking him himself, pushing in and pulling out while kissing Steve's neck and stroking his cock; and two, Tony is using the dildo on himself, fucking himself and letting Steve watch.

He starts going faster, leaving his cock alone to leak out onto his stomach and abs, biting his lips hard enough for blood to be drawn. 

He keeps slamming the toy into that bundle in him, and the fire is burning inside him, and he knows he's about to cum, so he slows down, gasping his breath back. He keeps it buried inside of him, just letting the feeling take him over, and he decides to try a different position, so he turns over, reaches behind him and pulls it out before slamming it back in, whining at the feeling. It feels so good, and his cock is rubbing in-between his stomach and the bed sheets, creating a delicious friction that has him bucking his hips back and forth onto the dildo and rubbing his cockhead on the sheets.

He buries his face into the pillow and moans and groaned and cries out as loud as possible, as loud as his body is forcing him to, still pushing the dildo in and out, biting the pillow hard enough to create a hole.

And Tony, who came home about ten minutes prior and witnessed Steve fucking himself, is about two seconds from cumming, having taken the liberty of removing his shirt and shoes, leaving him in only his pants, and he's adjusted himself against the door jam, thrusting his hips against it to releive himself somewhat as he watches Steve fuck himself. And it's quite possibly the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Steve lifts his head up from the pillow and cries out softly as he buries it in further than he has before, moaning and whining, whimpering and groaning and mewling and making noises that break Tony, and Steve cries out, "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god, damn,  _fuck._ "

By the gasping and the harsh breath, Tony can tell he's cum, still pushing the dildo in and out of him softly, his hips thrusting, as he beautifully and breathtakingly rides out his orgasm. Tony doesn't worry about it too much, because he knows Steve can get hard again in a matter of seconds.

After a few seconds, Steve pulls the dildo out of himself entirely and it makes a slick sound, and tosses it off the bed, and rolls over. His eyes are still closed, his chest heaving, cum coating his abs.

Tony has to stick his hand in his pants and grip the base of his cock tightly, squeezing hard to restrict the cum from coming out, and he stays like that, waiting for the feeling to subside, but some pre-cum shoots onto his hand and he fears he's already cum, but he's relieved to know he hasn't.

Steve finally gets his breath back and opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He, without taking eyes off the ceiling, strokes a finger through the cum on his stomach and puts it in his mouth, sucking on it and releasing the finger with a pop.

He's about to take another taste, and Tony decides to reveal his presence, in an attempt to get to clean Steve himself. "Let me."

Steve gasps and sits up, eyes wide. "T-Tony?"

"Hey, gorgeous. I see you had some fun without me." Tony smirks, stalking over to Steve. "And can I just say, that was, without a doubt, the sexiest, hottest fucking thing I have ever,  _ever_ seen in my  _entire_ life."

"I-I didn't mean-" Steve begins and Tony cuts him off.

"Don't apologize." Tony puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him down to the bed, before looking back at his mess and running three fingers through it, licking them clean. Steve tastes so good always, it makes Tony moan as he dick pulses at the taste. "Fuck, you're so fucking perfect. I'm never letting you go, you know that, right?"

"Tony..." Steve moans as Tony leans down, tongue running through the cum on his stomach. Steve's already getting hard again, and Tony loves that he can do that.

"I know I told you to be ready for me, but... Jesus, what did I ever do that was so good that I got to come home from an exhausting two week trip and see  _that_? Fuck, Steve, you're so fucking... perfect." Tony smiles up at him, and Steve grabs the back of his head, pulling him closer.

"I missed you." Tony whispers, and Steve's bright blue eyes smile along with Steve himself and Steve responds, "I know. I missed you, too. So much, Tony, god..." 

The sentence trails out as Steve pulls him in for a kiss, soft, loving and Tony's heart swells, and yeah, it's sappy, but Steve is the only person who will EVER be able to make Tony turn into a softie. 

Tony pulls away and says, "I really do love you, you know that?"

Steve nods. "Yeah, I know. And I really do love  _you_ , and that's never gonna change."

"Doubt it," Tony scoffs. "One day, you're gonna find a man that's better for you. But I guess I'll do for now."

Steve shakes his head with a smile. "No one is ever gonna be as good enough for me as you are."

Tony bites his lip, leaning down and kissing Steve again. "You're an idiot."

"Gladly so." Steve whispers, and Tony kisses him again, before kissing his neck, running a hand down his arm, stroking it with his finger tips. Then his hands swaps over to Steve's thigh, stroking it lightly, first on the outside and then on the inside, right up to just underneath Steve's balls and Steve groans softly, his cock pulsing.

"Fuck, you're pretty horny." Tony laughs softly. 

"I haven't had any of this, any of you in two weeks," Steve whispers. "Yeah, I'm pretty turned on by anything you do at this point."

"Good." Tony chuckles. Leaning down, he kisses Steve's chest, his hand stroking up and down the inside of Steve's thigh, the other one under his back. Tony's hand then moves further up, his fingers running along the inside of Steve's crack. Steve gasps softly, tilting his head back, and then Tony's fingers press against his still-stretched hole and Steve moans, gasping as Tony's fingers enter him.

"Oh, Tony,  _fuck_..."

"I love it when you moan for me, baby, I fucking  _love_ it when you curse, too." Tony bites down on Steve's neck then, and Steve reaches up, taking Tony's head in his hands and kisses him roughly.

They stay like that for a while, then Tony pushes away and whispers, "Turn over, baby."

Steve nods and does as Tony wishes, and then asks, "Do... you want me on my knees?"

"Yeah." Tony says, moving off the bed to take off the rest of his clothes and watch as Steve gets on his knees, his tight ass perked into the air. 

"Fuck, that's a pretty sight. Never gonna get tired of that." Tony whispers as he kneels behind Steve. "You ready?"

"Uh... yes?" Steve sounds like he's asking a question. 

Tony spreads his cheeks as far as they'll go, and then he leans down and flicks his tongue against Steve's hole, pressing against the outer ring and then pushing in. Steve gasps and groans, pushing his ass further backward.

"Oh, fuck, I fucking love- god, your tongue, Tony,  _shit_."

He doesn't know why but Tony loves the way Steve says his curse words, and when Tony pulls his tongue out and then wiggles it back in, Steve swears again and it begins to officially drive Tony crazy.

Steve's blushing, he can tell, and he always does when Tony does this, sweat beading down his face. He purses his lips and looks behind him, catching a glimpse of Tony's hand flying over his cock as his tongue circled around inside his hole. Steve moans, bucking back onto Tony's face, and then Tony pulls away and Steve whimpers at the loss.

"Just a second, baby, I'm gonna- you'll be full again in a second. Now that I don't have to worry about all that fingering stuff. You did that for me." Tony reassures, rubbing his hand over Steve's ass lovingly.

Steve nods, still on his knees, waiting. And seconds later, he feels Tony's dick, hot and wet and slick, press against his hole and he moans as Tony slides in, right to the base, right into Steve's spot and Steve fists the sheets, moaning loudly.

Tony pulls back and then slams in again, and repeats the process. "Fuck, you're still so fucking tight, Steve."

"Tony, p-please." Steve whimpers.

"Please what?" Tony whispers, stilling his hips.

"H-Harder, fuck,  _please_." Steve responds, a loud moan taking over his voice as Tony pulls out and thrusts back in again.

"Okay, babe, okay." Tony runs his hands up and down Steve's back before pulling out and then slamming in, harder than before, skin slapping against Steve's thighs.

Steve groans, and Tony pulls out and slams back in again, then again and again, hips snapping back and forth into Steve's tight, hot hole, and Steve buries his face in the pillow, his shoulders falling with him but his ass still perched in the air, and he moans and screams into the pillow as Tony fucks him, dick leaving entirely and then snapping in again.

Tony's hands go to Steve's hips and he grips tightly, using them as leverage as he pounds into him, and Steve clenches around him, making himself even tighter and Tony's head throws back and he moans. "Oh, fuck, Steve, god."

"Tony, Tony, I'm gonna- I'm gonna..." Steve's scared to admit he's about to cum, but the way Tony's cock is slamming into his spot and undoing him from the inside out, couple with that amazing friction of his dick against the sheets returning, is just too much.

"Do it, baby, cum." Tony encourages and Steve gasps, wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking up and down frantically as Tony continued to slam into him. 

Steve arches his back, the pleasure washing over him and he clenches and tightens around Tony's dick, making a silent scream and seeing white as he cums all over his hand and his stomach and the sheets again. The pleasure overwhelms him to where he doesn't make any noise, his mouth just hangs open and his eyes squeeze tight shut.

"Fucking Christ, Steve." Tony whispers, stilling his hips. He then pulls out and Steve moans at that, and turns over. Tony could cum from that sight, Steve covered in his own cum, his eyes half lidded and his mouth hung open over-so-slightly.

Tony kneels over him, stroking his cock lightly, and Steve whispers, "You can- you can... put it in my mouth, i-if you want." 

Tony bites his lip and then moves up, grabbing Steve's head in his hands and Steve closes his eyes. Tony pushes his cock against Steve's lips, and Steve opens his mouth more, but Tony runs his cock along his bottom lip before shoving it into Steve's mouth, thrusting a few inches in and out. 

Steve moans and feels himself harden already again. He knows Tony's close, so he wastes no time and reaches down, taking his own cock in his hand and stroking it in time with Tony's thrusts into his mouth.

Tony goes deeper with each thrust until he stuffs himself completely into Steve's mouth, holding Steve's head against the base. Steve swallows and Tony moans, pulling out and then thrusting back in, and again. Steve opens his mouth wider and Tony pulls out totally, letting Steve get a little air but Steve is eager, and he leans forward, taking the head of Tony's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, God, Steve," Tony moans and grips his hair, forcing him lower until all of him is in Steve's mouth again and he groans. He pulls back and then thrusts in again, and Steve makes a choked sound which prompts Tony to pull out but Steve shakes his head, half of Tony's cock still in his mouth.

Tony looks down at Steve and pants, "W-Don't you like to breathe?"

Steve doesn't respond, but he bobs his head up and down Tony's cock, to the base, to the tip and then pulls back halfway.

"Shit, you like it, don't you? You like- the air restriction, you-you fucking like that?" Tony pants in disbelief and Steve doesn't say anything but the whine that comes from his throat is unmistakable and Tony curses, taking Steve's head and forcing him down his cock again.

He pulls at the corners of Steve's mouth and then thrusts in and out again. He finally buries himself as far into Steve's throat as he will go and grips his hair tightly, moaning and throwing his head back as he fills Steve's throat, balls resting against Steve's chin tightening.

He feels a vibration in Steve's throat and he glances behind them, seeing Steve's cock shooting out more cum and it's so fucking hot that Tony lets a few more streams go as he pulls out, a couple landing on Steve's face, and he leans down and licks them up, then kisses Steve hard, hard enough to bruise his lips.

"God, I fucking love you so much. Much more than any words will ever fucking describe, Steve, my God." Tony pants.

"Tony..."

Tony shakes his head and then pulls himself away from the supersoldier, going to the bathroom and getting a towel. He returns and cleans them up, tossing the towel elsewhere.

Tony rolls over onto his back and pulls the covers over himself, then rolling onto his side and coming face-to-face with Steve.

They lay there, smiling like fools at each other until Steve leans up and kisses Tony softly, before hugging around his chest and resting his chest against the arc reactor in the middle of his chest.

"I love you," he whispers and seconds later Tony hears soft snoring.

Tony pulls the covers over both of them, and whispers, "Lights off." The lights die out and he brings Steve even closer to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song 'She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty' by Jonny Craig.  
> <3


End file.
